Desejo e Destino
by Blodeu-sama
Summary: HARRY POTTER: Draco Malfoy esta ficando louco...ou apenas apaixonado. Mas seus hormonios não o deixam em paz. Harry P. x Draco M. ::yaoi slash lemon homo::
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Todos os personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling e a Warner Bros., eu só peguei eles emprestados para essa fic.

**Shipper: **Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

**Categoria: **Romance, Comedia, Yaoi (Slash)

**Classificação: **+18

**Beta Reader: **Não betada

**Sinopse: **Draco Malfoy esta ficando louco...ou apenas apaixonado. Mas seus hormonios não o deixam em paz.

**Notas: **Se passa no sexto ano, mas ignora livros 6 e 7, e não tem spoilers. Caso você não saiba o que significa Yaoi Slash, dá uma pesquisadinha básica no Google. Não gostou? Ninguém está obrigando você a ler. Gostou? Well, bem vindo ao meu mundo!

**Desejo e Destino **_– by Blodeu-sama_

-Eu o quero! - sussurrou Malfoy antes de morder a língua com força o bastante para corta-la. Estava tomando banho em um banheiro dos monitores, e mergulhou até o fundo da banheira de água morna, balançando a cabeça dentro da água, tentando esquecer seus pensamentos, seus sonhos. Tentando voltar alguns segundos atrás e nunca admitir aquilo para si mesmo. Era inadmissível, absolutamente inadmissível que um Malfoy, um legitimo Malfoy de sangue puro, estivesse desejando...tendo sonhos eróticos com...com _ele_! Um legitimo Malfoy nem mesmo devia pensar em um homem dessa maneira, muito menos Draco Malfoy, o garoto mais desejado de toda a Sonserina, o filho perfeito de Lucius Malfoy. Mas a fase da negação estava acabando, parecia ter acabado no exato momento em que aquelas palavras sussurradas, ditas no silencio de um banheiro vazio, ecoaram pelas paredes e pelo corpo de Draco como um trovão digno de Zeus. Tinha feito o que podia, tinha feito tudo o que estava ao seu alcance para esquecer aquilo, não podia, pelas barbas de Merlin, não havia como tirar Harry Potter da sua cabeça!

Se lembrava ainda de como tudo começara, devia fazer uns três meses agora. Mais uma vez tinha se envolvido numa briga com o Cicatriz, tudo culpa do outro claro. Tudo que tinha feito foi um inocente comentário sobre Harry voar como um Trasgo vesgo (não queria admitir que a humilhante derrota da Sonserina pela Grifinória tinha acontecido porque Potter voava excelentemente bem), e o ser desprezível teve a coragem de dizer que ele, Draco, estava se roendo de inveja porque era idiota de mais para ver o pomo sobrevoar sua mão direita. Um insulto desse não podia ser perdoado, jamais! Malfoy puxou a varinha e apontou para Harry no mesmo instante em que Madame Hooch chegava para cumprimentar a Garoto-que-não-vive-sem-atenção. A maldita megera mandara os dois para uma detenção, no dia seguinte, polir e arrumar as palhas de todas as vassouras de Hogwarts, sem magia. E, espumando de raiva, Malfoy apareceu no armário de vassouras as sete horas(e alguns minutos) do dia seguinte, encontrando Potter já com uma vassoura em uma mão e um pano cheirando a polidor na outra.

-Está vinte minutos atrasado Malfoy- grunhiu o Cicatriz, sem nem levantar os olhos.

-Meus atrasos não são da sua conta Potter- retrucou o loiro, frio como gelo, e relutante começou a olhar as vassouras, com nojo de pegar em coisas tão velhas e mal tratadas.

-Que foi? Esta escolhendo uma que não machuque suas mãozinhas de fada Malfoy?- Harry deu um sorrisinho sarcástico, que quase poderia fazer inveja a um Malfoy.

-Não torra Potter!- respondeu Draco, agarrando uma vassoura ao acaso e uma latinha de polidor de vassouras. Quando viu que o outro já voltara a se concentrar no que estava fazendo, olhou discretamente para as próprias mãos. Eras brancas, magras, extremamente bem cuidadas, quase...femininas mesmo. Mas que mal fazia se cuidar um pouco! Melhor do que ter as mãos de Potter. Olhou de esgueio para as mãos do outro. Sim, bem como imaginava, grossas, cheias de calos (de vassoura, devia treinar bastante), mal tratadas, fortes, grandes... O que! Voltou sua atenção para o trabalho, devia estar muito cansado para começar a reparar nas mãos de Harry Potter. Depois de umas dez vassouras polidas e arrumadas em silencio, e de estar completamente impregnado pelo cheio nauseante do polidor, Draco achou que precisava descontar a raiva em alguém, e só havia uma pessoa naquele armário de vassouras gigante.

-Ei Potter, não pode ir mais rápido? Está mais lerdo que o Weasley de goleiro- Harry, que até então se concentrava em deixar as velhas vassouras o mais apresentáveis possível, ergueu os olhos soltando faíscas.

-Porque você não cuida dessa sua vida de merda e me deixa em paz Malfoy!-

-Porque não vai ofender a sua mãezinha sangue-ruim Potter? Ah é, a idiota está morta!

O loiro nem viu direito o que aconteceu, só sabia que em um momento estava de pé encarando os olhos verdes do outro, e no seguinte estava com a cara grudada na parede, Harry esmagando-o por traz, com uma varinha apontada para seu rosto ainda mais pálido de susto. Então aconteceu algo totalmente impossível, fora de cogitação, mais absurdo que as matérias do Pasquin. Draco sentiu o corpo de Harry grudado do seu e...não podia ser, mas era verdade, Draco teve uma ereção. Ficou tão escandalizado com isso que nos primeiros instantes pareceu estar catatônico, então percebeu que Harry continuava grudado nele, esperando um suspiro de desprezo para mata-lo, e passou de branco para vermelho tão rápido que daria inveja no til Valter. Não podia deixar o maldito Cicatriz ver, tinha que fugir, mas para sair daquela parede tinha que ou morrer ou...arg, pedir desculpas. Pensou seriamente nas duas opções e escolheu a segunda, sentindo uma forte dor de barriga ao se decidir.

-E-ei Potter...des..des..desculpe ta bom, eu não...não quis ofender- murmurou baixinho.

Harry ficou tão surpreso que abaixou a varinha e se afastou um pouco, ainda segurando Malfoy na parede com a mão.

-Como é que é!- perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Você agora além de lerdo é surdo!- o loiro alterou a voz tentando se soltar, e depois se arrependeu -Eu pedi desculpas, pode me soltar?- sua voz era quase arrependida, mas tinha um que de terror, que só ele sabia porque. Harry soltou, não tinha entendido nada. Já tinha encurralado Malfoy nos corredores de maneira pior, e nunca o tinha visto pedir desculpas, era como Snape cantando canções de natal. Estava errado! Se afastou alguns passos e Malfoy saiu da parede, esfregando um lado do rosto, mas sem se virar. Não sabia o que fazer, olhou para Harry pelo canto do olho e sem aviso saiu correndo pela porta direto para o banheiro masculino mais próximo. Harry olhou o seu inimigo sair sem nenhuma explicação, vermelho como um tomate, e balançou a cabeça, perplexo.

Completamente humilhado! Arruinado! Fugindo como um pirralho do primeiro ano! Bateu a cabeça na parede do banheiro onde tinha entrado, sentindo as gotas geladas queimarem sua pele como gelo puro. Mas precisava, era bem melhor assim, no frio. Depois de uns cinco minutos tentando se acalmar sua mente sonserina começou a funcionar de novo. O que teria acontecido? Devia ser cansaço, ou então estava a muito tempo sem transar...fazia quanto tempo que não transava? Uma semana? Seja como for Pansy serviria para aliviar isso, depois que chegasse a sala comunal da Sonserina puxaria a garota para um canto e resolveria esse problema de cansaço. E agora uma questão mais importante, como explicar o que tinha acontecido para Potter? Ou para os professores, porque certamente o Cicatriz contaria que teve que cumprir a detenção sozinho...o garoto-que-não-pode-fazer-nada-sem-apoio ia ser o coitadinho, aquele mestiço! Resolveu dizer para os professores que tinha passado mal e precisara sair correndo, e para Potter não diria nada, ele não merecia explicações de um Malfoy. Surpreendentemente, nenhum professor veio encher Draco sobre o assunto, e ele supôs que, por um milagre, Harry não tinha falado nada.

Mas foi a partir desse dia que os sonhos começaram a povoar as noites de Draco de um jeito que o desagradou muito. Mãos grandes e fortes esfregando seu membro com um polidor de vassouras, Harry gemendo as suas costas, posições que Draco duvidava que fossem possíveis na vida real, e sempre o terror de acordar melado e suado depois, sabendo que o causador daquilo tudo era ninguém menos que seu pior inimigo. Os banhos frios no meio da noite tinham se tornado uma rotina de Draco Malfoy, assim como reparar em Harry Potter.

Sim, porque agora, cada vez que o moreno de olhos verdes entrava no Grande Salão, seus olhos o guiavam instintivamente pra ele, e depois se desviavam, o rosto vermelho de raiva e vergonha. Continuava negando pra si mesmo, afinal, era só cansaço, raiva do Cicatriz se expressando de maneira estranha, culpa do tempo ruim...é claro que não era por que Harry Potter com toda a sua nobreza grifinória o atraísse, é claro que não era por causa dos olhos tão verdes quanto a grama no verão, é obvio que não era por causa das mãos grandes e fortes que Potter fazia questão de mostrar por aí. Só precisava esquecer e voltar a sua frieza natural e espontânea.

Mas era duro esquecer, quando parecia que os dois se esbarravam toda hora, ou melhor, se tocavam toda hora. Na aula de poções, herbologia, nos corredores, nos banheiros masculinos...sempre um roçar de braços, um esbarrão, alguma coisa que fazia a pele deles encostar por um instante ínfimo. Harry olhava feio e seguia caminho. Draco sentia que tinha levado um choque, mas não um choque rápido,e sim um que começava no ponto onde tinham se tocado e se alastrava por todo o seu corpo, e ele tinha que usar todo o auto controle que tinha pra não passar vexame de novo. Claro que não demonstrava isso, afinal era Draco Malfoy certo? Fazia sua melhor cara de nojo e seguia o caminho oposto.

Um dia depois de mais um sonho absurdamente prazeroso, Draco acordou assustado e decidiu que a saída seria perturbar Potter ainda mais, até que o Cicatriz enlouquecesse de vez ou pedisse perdão a ele por incomoda-lo com sua presença. E foi o que fez.

Durante duas semanas inteiras usou todo o veneno Malfoy que tinha em cima de Harry Potter, fazendo comentários sarcásticos, frios, cruéis, insensíveis para ele ou sobre ele quando o moreno estava perto. Arrumou duas brigas, uma de varinha que fez os dois terem que cumprir detenção juntos outra vez (Draco ficou com enxaqueca de tanto se esforçar em não prestar atenção no Harry suado que enchia vasos de terra, com aquelas mãos grandes se movendo e afofando a terra o tempo todo), e outra briga de trouxas, totalmente sem classe, típica de um grifinório nojento como Potter. Acontece que rolar no chão com o nojento Potter em cima dele, se esfregando nele, num corredor quase deserto do quinto andar era pior (ou melhor) que qualquer sonho noturno em um armário de vassouras. Quando sentiu que estava com a vara em posição, e não a varinha mágica, entrou em pânico de novo e saiu de baixo do Cicatriz se arrastando de lado, e correu pra longe mais uma vez, pra outro banho muito gelado. Harry mais uma vez ficou pra trás surpreso e confuso.

Ok, a tática do perturbar até a morte era um erro, tentaria o plano B. Ignorar, evitar e..., um Malfoy não podia estar seriamente pensando nisso mas..., fugir de Potter em todas as ocasiões possíveis. Afinal, devia ser o contato prolongado dos dois que estava causando essas alucinações absurdas, só podia ser isso, não é? Draco esperava sinceramente que fosse.

Nos dias seguintes levantou mais cedo para tomar café da manhã antes de Potter, treinava sempre em horários muito diferentes e se sentava o mais longe possível dele nas aulas. Parou de arrumar brigas, quase conseguiu parar de fazer comentários maldosos perto dele. E Harry também parecia estar evitando o outro por alguns dias depois da briga estranha, e toda vez que por acaso os dois se encontravam o moreno olhava pra ele com cara de duvida, parecendo realmente confuso. Mas, será que era mesmo confusão? Será que Potter tinha percebido o motivo de Draco sair correndo duas vezes? Ótimo, agora além daquelas sensações estranhas, ainda tinha o medo que Harry Potter soubesse de tudo! E então Draco começou a espionar o outro.

Sim, humilhante, Draco Malfoy, escondido atrás das estantes da biblioteca, observando o Garoto-sem-graça-nenhuma em silencio, com medo que percebessem. Mas é claro que era só pra saber se Potter sabia ou desconfiava de alguma coisa, não tinha nada a ver com os olhos verdes, nem com o jeito do bruxo de passar as mãos nos cabelos quando estava cansado de estudar, nem o fato que em certa posição, a camisa de Harry ficava transparente e Draco podia ver um pouco o tórax forte do outro. É claro que não tinha nada a ver com isso!

Está bem, ignorar também não era uma opção, não conseguia passar muito tempo sem ver seu 'maior inimigo', era melhor se engalfinhar em uma luta sem classe com ele no chão do que se torturar daquele jeito, por mais que doesse admitir. Então, o que poderia fazer? Podia...não, isso era de mais. Nem poderia ousar pensar em uma coisa assim. Mas, talvez fosse a única opção, quem sabe assim ele saia da sua cabeça...conseguiria um legitimo Malfoy fazer as pazes com Harry Potter? Por dias seguidos se obrigou a pensar em outra solução, ou tomar coragem, ou fugir pra outro pais e viver com gigantes. Seus amigos todos já estavam estranhando seu comportamento, nervoso, irritado, sempre com sono (porque agora tinha medo de dormir), mas quando Potter chegava, sempre tenso como uma corda de violino. Por fim resolveu tomar coragem, quando viu Harry chegando para a aula de Poções. Esperou o Cicatriz escolher seu lugar, e apertando os lábios se sentou ao seu lado.

Harry, Rony, Hermione, Crable, Goyle, Pansy e Snape olharam pra ele com os olhos arregalados, Draco Malfoy se sentando de propósito ao lado de Harry Potter! O loiro os ignorou e começou a montar seu caldeirão, sem nem olhar para os lados. Ah, como era difícil! O griffinorio idiota estava bem ali, ao alcance da sua mão, e ele tinha que fingir que estava prestando atenção na poção para estomago revoltado que o Prof Snape estava tentando explicar. Era a primeira vez que sentia raiva de Snape por existir, por todos naquela sala existirem, principalmente por Potter existir. Mas se pudesse fazer pessoas sumirem, faria os outros irem pra Groelândia e ficaria ali com ele, sozinho. Olhou para o livro de poções, pensando se haveria uma poção lá que podia fazer isso. Ai, devia ir para o St. Mungus, estava definitivamente doente, só podia ser alguma doença aquelas alucinações. Já fazia vinte minutos que a aula tinha começado, o imbecil do Cicatriz ainda lutava com suas asas de mariposa secas, não conseguia nem tirar a pele delas sem quebrá-las! Não, as pazes, era isso que tinha que fazer, as pazes. Respirou fundo, olhou para suas próprias asas de mariposa reservas, intactas e sem pele, tinha que ser aquilo mesmo. Tentou se acalmar, respirou fundo mais algumas vezes e tomou coragem.

-Ei Potter, eu tenho algumas dessas sobrando, quer?

Sim, a classe toda se virou para Malfoy como se de repente a lula gigante tivesse se materializado ali dançando balé. Até Snape estancou como se vivesse recebido um petrificus totalus bem na cara, segurando uma colher cheia de gosma verde a meio caminho no nariz. Uma leve tom rosa subiu as faces do loiro, mas não alterou sua expressão nem deu mostras que tinha percebido essa mudança de ares na sala. Harry olhava pra ele com o queixo caído e as sobrancelhas erguidas de espanto, mas logo fez sua melhor expressão de desconfiado e disse.

-Não, obrigado, já tenho as minhas- e jogou as asas meio com pele, meio quebradas no caldeirão, que adquiriu uma feia cor de estrume. Não! Não queria! Potter recusou, era ele o culpado de tudo, ele devia ter jogado algum feitiço em Malfoy, só podia ser isso. É, como não tinha percebido antes, era um feitiço! Se virou pra frente, vermelho de raiva, tentando pensar direito, mas sua mente sonserina ia pro espaço, tudo o que ele queria fazer era azaram Harry ali mesmo e ir embora pra sempre. Drogaaaaaaa!

Com todo o auto-controle que tinha se virou pra fazer um comentário maldoso sobre a incapacidade de Harry de preparar poções, e viu algo que fez seu sangue já fervendo entrar em ebulição. Hermione Granger, a sangue-ruim maldita, debruçada sobre Potter, segurando a mão de Potter, mexendo na poção de Potter.

-Não, Harry, você faz assim pra concertar isso...

-CHEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Draco estava de pé, a respiração falhada, vermelho, sem nenhum controle. Seus olhos pareciam soltar faíscas, mas estavam marejados de lagrimas, era a perfeita imagem do desespero. Saiu correndo pela terceira vez, sem saber aonde ia, só tinha que sair dali, sumir, morrer.

Algumas horas depois estava naquele banheiro dos monitores, a água morna o confortando, fazendo um pouquinho da dor ir embora, só um pouquinho. Mas afinal, era verdade, ele queria Harry Potter. Ele...ele _amava_ Harry Potter. Tirou a cabeça da água no memento em que consciente admitiu isso, sentindo a água escorrer pelos seus cabelos lisos, ao mesmo tempo que um choque quente, frio, assustador e delicioso atravessou toda a sua alma e corpo. É, não podia fazer nada, ele amava a única pessoa no mundo que não tinha direito nem vontade nenhuma de amar.

-Porque...?- perguntou pra ninguém, pra Deus, se ele acreditasse em Deus. Mas não houve resposta, não havia resposta nenhuma, era só o destino, como sempre.

Estava tão absorvido na sua revelação pessoal que mal ouviu a porta do banheiro ser aberta, mas escutou os passos de alguém ecoarem pelo banheiro. Pegou a varinha disposto a azaram quem quer que fosse que estava perturbando seu banho, não estava com nem um pouco de paciência para pessoas naquele momento.

-Até que enfim eu te achei Malfoy! Revirei o castelo todo atrás de você, sabia?

Harry Potter se aproximou da banheira e olhou para Draco e depois para a varinha erguida. O loiro, que estava petrificado ali, de repente baixou a varinha e se virou.

-Vá embora Potter- murmurou em voz baixa. Não, não era uma ordem, era um pedido, feito tão sem esperança e humildemente que Harry achou que devia ser uma pessoa usando poção polisuco. Mas era Malfoy, estranho, confuso e mais humano que nunca, mas era Malfoy.

Harry tirou os sapatos e puxou as calças pra cima dos joelhos ossudos, e se sentou na beirada da banheira/piscina, olhando para as costas molhadas e nuas do loiro.

-Escuta aqui Malfoy, não sei que bicho te mordeu ultimamente, pra você me torturar, me ignorar, me espionar e me ajudar, mas não saio daqui enquanto você não abrir o jogo

Droga! Drogaaaaa! O idiota não percebia, e ele não podia dizer, mas que merda, porque não podia dizer! Mordeu o lábio e tentou ser o antigo Draco de sempre. Ergueu a varinha e com a voz quase fria como antes encarou o moreno.

-Se você não tem capacidade mental pra saber Potter, a culpa não é minha. Agora saia desse banheiro se não quiser virar um monte de estrume de vermes.

Harry olhou pra ele e pra varinha, e de volta pra ele.

-Olha Malfoy, eu estou aqui porque acho que, dessa vez pelo menos, você não está me confundindo de propósito, nem tem um plano diabólico nessa sua cabecinha mimada. Se quiser me transformar em merda de esplosivium vai em frente, mas eu não sair daqui até você falar qual é o problema- seu tom de voz era quase como um amigo que quer ajudar, e deixou Draco ainda mais confuso. E com mais raiva.

-Que seja Potter!- apontou a varinha direto para o peito de Harry, pronto pra pronunciar crucio até que ele enlouquecesse, e...o feitiço não saiu. Balançou ligeiramente a cabeça, se concentrando, e de novo não conseguia pronunciar. E ninguém era culpado disso além dele.

Baixou a varinha e, humilhantemente, abandonando toda a classe e a realeza de um Malfoy, começou a chorar. Lagrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto claro, ele sacudia os ombros e soluçava, a varinha abandonada na beirada da banheira. Harry se assustou, nunca achou que Draco pudesse chorar de verdade.

-M-malfoy...Draco...qual é o problema? O que você tem?

-IDIOTA! PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO PERCEBE! Vai embora, por favor! Por favor, você não pode ficar aqui, vai...- chorava, parecia chorar todas as lagrimas que fora obrigado a engolir desde que nascera, desde quando seu pai lhe ensinara a ser um Malfoy legitimo. Era dolorido de mais, era cruel de mais aquele amor, aquela vida. Sem pensar, afundou a corpo todo na água mais uma vez. Ali era silencioso como a morte, na água...mas um grito abafado chegou aos seus ouvidos, e sentiu que Harry pulara para dentro da banheira, com o uniforme e tudo. Depois sentiu braços muito fortes o puxarem pra cima e ficou a cinco centímetros do nariz de Harry, fora da água.

-NUNCA MAIS FAÇA ISSO, OUVIU, NUNCA MAIS DRACO! Pelamordedeus me diz o que você quer!

-Eu quero você...- o loiro nem pensou ao tocar sua boca na do outro, e nem pensou quando começou a explorar aquele mesma boca com fome de carinho, e nem pensou quando puxou Harry pela cintura mais para perto de si, mas pensou quando percebeu que em tudo isso era retribuído com a mesma intensidade. Interrompeu o beijo sem se afastar de mais e olhou nos olhos verdes do moreno. Este abriu os olhos aos poucos e deu um sorrisinho tímido, mas que dizia com todas as letras 'continue'. Então Draco continuou. Beijando o outro ardentemente, estourou, um por um, os botões da camisa que Harry vestia, e jogou o pedaço de pano ensopado em um canto do banheiro. Acariciou aquele tórax que tantas vezes povoara seus sonhos e desceu as mãos até a calça, abriu o zíper e a puxou pra baixo, junto com a cueca, podendo sentir que o moreno também estava bem satisfeito com tudo aquilo. Melhor! Encostou seu próprio membro no de Harry e esfregou levemente os dois. Ouviu Harry dar um gemido abafado dentro da sua boca.

-Huuunnn!- Isso era ainda mais prazeroso, ouvir Harry gemendo, e Draco fez de novo, com mais força. Dessa vez Harry descolou a sua boca da dele e mordeu o lábio tentando conter um gemido mais alto

-Aaaaaahhhhhh!

Então Harry começou a beijar e chupar o pescoço de Draco, deixando um rastro de marcas vermelhas. Foi a vez do loiro gemer. "Aaaaahhhhh!" e apertar Harry ainda mais contra seu corpo.

Nos minutos seguintes travaram uma espécie de luta pra saber quem fazia o outro gemer mais, mas logo esqueceram isso e gemiam os dois juntos, as caricias cada vez mais quentes, até o moreno murmurar, a respiração descompassada e o rosto vermelho.

-D-draco...eu...não dá mais...pra segurar...- o loiro entendeu, e levou Harry até um parte da banheira em que podia ficar sentado, sem nunca pararem de se beijar. Sentou-se sobre os calcanhares e puxou Harry pela cintura, pronto para penetra-lo. Mas só roçou a entrada estreita com seu membro.

-Isso...pode doer...Potter.

-Anda logo!- grunhiu o outro de olhos fechados, segurando os ombros de Malfoy. O loiro começou a entrar, percebendo a expressão de dor que o moreno fazia. Parou, esperando Harry se acostumar com a sensação.

-Não...para...- pediu o moreno, ainda com dor. Então continuou, lentamente, até sentir que estava inteiro dentro de Harry.

-Uuurrraaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!- gritou o Cicatriz, meio de dor meio de prazer. Draco beijou a boca dele, tranqüilizando-o, sentindo aos poucos o outro relaxar, vendo que a dor era substituída por prazer puro. Então deu uma estocada rápida.

-Aaaaiiihhhhh!- tinha doido ainda, mas menos que da primeira vez, e Harry mesmo se ergueu e empurrou seu corpo de encontro a Draco na terceira vez.

-Aaaaaaahhhhh!

Draco também gritou, e começou a estocar Harry num ritmo, primeiro lento, e depois cada vez mais rápido, enquanto Harry ajudava entrando e saindo e gemendo cada vez mais alto. Draco levou uma mão ao membro pulsante de Harry e começou a masturba-lo no mesmo ritmo das estocadas, arrancando gritos sufocados do moreno. Podia sentir que Harry chegaria ao clímax a qualquer momento, e ele também não agüentava mais se segurar...Uma ultima estocada e derramou todo o seu liquido dentro de Harry, que sentindo que fora todo preenchido despejou seu próprio sêmen em um jato no tórax de Draco, manchando a água de branco.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Os gritos vieram juntos, fazendo aquele breve momento em que a mente fica completamente vazia parecer uma eternidade. SIM! Era perfeito, absolutamente perfeito! Malfoy ainda deu uma pequena estocada antes de puxar Harry para cima e sair dele.

-Haahh!- ainda gemeu Harry antes de se deixar cair no peito de Draco. Exaustos, eles se apoiaram na beira da banheira e deram mais um beijo apaixonado antes de se soltarem. Harry encostou sua cabeça na curva do pescoço do loiro, respirando fundo. Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes e molhados do moreno e sussurou, bem baixinho.

-Eu te amo...griffinório idiota.

Harry levantou a cabeça e sorriu

-Eu também te amo...sonserino mimado- Draco sorriu também, como não sorria a meses, talvez anos. "Você fica tão bonito assim Draco, devia sorrir mais vezes..." beijou a boca do loiro sem pressa, aproveitando cada pedacinho daquela carne deliciosa. Tudo estava perfeito, o mundo era lindo, nada podia dar errado! Nada, a não ser...

PLAN!

Harry e Draco se separaram e olharam para o lugar de onde tinha vindo o barulho. Uma pilha de livros estava no chão, caída perto de pés grandes e desajeitados. Olharam ao mesmo tempo para a cara cheia de sardas e emoldurada por cabelos vermelhos, branca de susto. Harry ficou vermelho da raiz dos cabelos até a ponta dos pés, e só conseguiu gaguejar.

-R-rony...!

oOo

**(A porcaria das) Notinhas de Fim de Página: **Fim...será? Pode ser que tenha uma continuação, mas isso é incerto, já que essa fic saiu em dois dias muito corridos. E é a primeira que eu posto aqui, então tenham piedade ok? Reviews, please!

E arigatou gozaimasu por ler até aqui n.n


	2. Nota

**Nota aos fãs de Harry Potter (mesmo texto do profile ;D)**

Então é isso. Acabou. O ultimo filme de Harry Potter foi lançado, e nós, esses malucos, essas crianças de joelhos ossudos que liam enquanto os amigos assistiam TV, nós que devoramos livros sob as luzes de lanternas de baixo das nossas cobertas, de madrugada, para que as nossas mães não descobríssemos o que estávamos fazendo. Nós que não ligávamos de andar pelo cinema com uma capa preta e uma varinha, ridículos, nem de esperar horas e horas nas filas, porque nós sabíamos que contanto que os minutos se seguissem, nós veríamos, em pouco tempo, algo incrível. Nós que torramos nosso dinheiro e o dinheiro dos nossos pais encomendando livros nos pré-lançamentos. Nós que gritamos "Weasley é nosso rei", nós que cantamos "Harry Fricking Potter" no chuveiro, nós que sabemos de cor todos os feitiços e encantamentos que Harry usou.

Nós, bem, nós ficamos desamparados.

Não existe muito mais pelo que esperar agora galera. Não existe mais uma aventura dessas que faziam nosso sangue gelar e nossos corações baterem mais rápido. Estamos sós com todos os nossos anos de vida, finalmente adultos, dando um ultimo doce adeus ao nosso maior herói de infância.

Mas será que estamos mesmo?

Rowling foi um gênio, sim. Ela nos deu provavelmente o maior fenômeno literário do milênio. Harry Potter tem boas chances de bater a Bíblia como o livro mais lido no mundo. Mas Rowling, como todo escritor, criou um mundo que assumiu suas próprias proporções e sua própria identidade e não, meus colegas de fandom, ele não vai acabar aqui. Porque nós estamos aqui! Nós, os malucos! Nós, os fãs obcecados. Nós estamos aqui e nós vamos fazer isso continuar. Vamos ler esses livros para os nossos filhos e sobrinhos e netos, e vamos desenhar Harry Potter no canto de nossos – seríssimos – cadernos universitários e relatórios de trabalho. Nós vamos fazer brincadeiras com o nome de Sirius Black e com o de Albus Severus também, e nós vamos continuar imaginando. E nós, especialmente nós, ficwriters, vamos continuar escrevendo.

Não deixem a história morrer, muggles. Não deixem de amar esse ícone que nos acompanhou nos nossos melhores e piores momentos. Vamos, todos nós, continuar sendo incrivelmente malucos e vamos todos nós continuar acreditando que magia é possível, que existe, e que está a algumas paginas de distancia.

E adeus, Harry Potter. Foi um imenso prazer.

_Nox_


End file.
